X-Men: Black - Magneto Vol 1 1
(Title) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = J. Scott Campbell | CoverArtist2 = Sabine Rich | Production1_1 = Jay Bowen | Production1_2 = Anthony Gambino | Production1_3 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = You believe me to be a monster simply because of what I am -- a mutant. You may be right. You fear me -- with good reason. I'm barely beginning to embrace my true potential. Have you ever considered what might be accomplished if such power were harnessed for good? Instead you choose to see me as evil. The truth is, however, I am just a man. Fighting to protect my people -- as you do yours. You would do well to ask yourselves not whether this is a war that must be won... but whether it should be fought at all? The choice is yours. The question is unlikely to be asked again. | Speaker = Magneto | StoryTitle1 = The Stars, Our Destination? | Writer1_1 = Chris Claremont | Penciler1_1 = Dalibor Talajic | Inker1_1 = Roberto Poggi | Inker1_2 = Belardino Brabo | Colourist1_1 = Dono Sánchez-Almara | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Darren Shan | Editor1_2 = Chris Robinson | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Kate * * * Numerous unnamed mutants Antagonists: * ** *** Warden ** Numerous unnamed others Other Characters: * * * Numerous unnamed Texans * Louise (Kate's aunt) * Phil (Kate's uncle) * * * Kate's great-great-great-great-grandfather * Kate's mother * Bilbo Baggins * * Strider (Aragorn) * * Kate's great-grandfather * * * * * ** ** } ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * Kate's father Races and Species: * * * * * * * Aliens Locations: * ** *** *** ** ** *** **** ***** ***** ** *** * Items: * ''The Fellowship of the Ring'' * ''The Two Towers'' * ''The Return of the King'' * ''The Fellowship of the Ring'' * ''The Two Towers'' * ''The Return of the King'' * * * * * * * * Events: * | StoryTitle2 = Degeneration: Part One | Writer2_1 = Zac Thompson | Writer2_2 = Lonnie Nadler | Penciler2_1 = Geraldo Borges | Inker2_1 = Geraldo Borges | Colourist2_1 = Rachelle Rosenberg | Letterer2_1 = Cory Petit | Editor2_1 = Darren Shan | Editor2_2 = Chris Robinson | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Unidentified creature Other Characters: * Test subjects ** ** Numerous unnamed others * Races and Species: * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** Unidentified island ** *** **** Items: * | Solicit = MAGNETO IS BACK! …and so is Chris Claremont! For years, Magneto has done everything he can to achieve his goals for mutant domination. But now Magneto has declared that enough is enough. So what revolutionary plan does Magneto have that will change the face of mutantkind? And will anyone be able to stop him? Will anyone want to? PLUS: Includes Part 1 of X-MEN BLACK: APOCALYPSE the back up story by Zac Thompson, Lonnie Nadler, and Geraldo Borge! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}